A Strange Pair
by Dipdoo
Summary: When stuck in a war with family missing what is someone to do? Certainly not stay struggling behind walls, but to venture out and find those lost and maybe settle a few things between two opposites along the way, with some help. It's impossible alone, but you can't be alone when you're a captive. [M for violence and slight sexual references]
1. Chapter 1 - Awake and in Ache

This isn't my first go at writing, but it is my first try at getting serious with it. Hopefully you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it!

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Awake and in Ache  
**

With a pained groan Alexander Kies sat up in his new bed, a crude cot. In front of him was a line of iron bars and a matching door that led to a dimly lit high-ceilinged hallway with smooth stone walls. To his left he could see a cot just like his, but with a massive mound on it, one that barely fit on the rough mattress.

His face showed worry for a moment but it hardened into a determined expression as he turned away from the bars and thought. ' _I need to get out and make it home, back to Ebonhawke.'_ He stood to stretch his aching body before walking up to the bars and pressing his face against them. Looking down the hallway to his left he saw more cells like his lining the walls, with torches placed periodically, ending with a set of stairs leading deeper down into wherever he was. To his right, the hallway carried on for a few steps before turning into a brightly-lit bend. Alexander could hear what sounded like distant shouting from above while the smell of acrid smoke and wet fur wafted in from the same direction and scorched his senses.

He walked back to his cot with some vigor, sat down and assumed a thinking position, quietly mumbling. "This is at best a labor camp…" He looked up and around, scanning the floor of the cell for anything interesting and only finding a few discarded bones in the far corner, getting a short frown from of him.

He patted himself down with the hope of finding something helpful. But he only found a some new bruises and cuts wrapped messily under the loose-fitting prisoner's clothing that covered his stocky frame. One hand reached up to rough up his unkempt, black hair as he looked up again to see that the mound across from him had moved.

It was sitting perfectly still but it was facing him now. Its shoulders were at least twice as broad as his and gave way to a massive frame topped by a sloped neck, one that lead forward and attached to the back of the head. A pair of large, sabre-like teeth were the first signs that this lump wasn't just a hallucination. A set of sharp, orange-yellow eyes confirmed his suspicions, and it looked like they were sizing him up before relaxing, as if they'd just identified him as a non-threat.

Alexander's focus died immediately. He had a good idea of what he was sitting across from, but he didn't want to think that it was one of them. He shook his head clear and stared for a moment at the enormous silhouette with a mix of dread and confusion.

The shadow spoke first, a feminine voice, lower pitched and somewhat raspy "What's wrong?". Alexander tensed up at the sound of the voice. Leaning forward and looking into the center of the cell's floor with a new mix of surprise and disbelief. He held his gaze there for a moment before looking up into the large eyes with a set stare. "I'm in one of your kind's crude prisons."

"So you're the newcomer." She leaned forward and smirked, shifting her head into the light and showing off her toothy maw. The sight sent Alexander's skin crawling "I was surprised when you were dumped in here, they don't tend to dress our meals for us." The smirk turned into a knowing smile, one much too threatening to be anything but unsettling.

Alexander frowned and his stare turned into a glare "From what I've seen your people hardly kill their meals…Savages."

Her smile was replaced with a snarl as she stood up, five dagger-sized claws slipping out of each of her nearly chest-sized paws, eyes narrowing, and her true bulk showing as she stepped into and consumed the center of the cell.

She was even bigger than Alexander could've imagined, easily the largest of her kind that he's ever seen, over twice his height and at least five times his size. The ceiling would have had to make room for her head if it wasn't for her race's natural hunch. What wasn't hidden by her prisoner's rags was covered with fur. A darkened tawny color giving way to an auburn shade as it spread out from her center, interrupted by dark stripes similar to a tiger's.

She was a Charr, a large, beastly feline-like race typically sporting four horns and four ears to match. Known for their discipline, ferocity, and explosive tempers. They've been waging war against humans for generations and the hate between the two was deeply-rooted, especially in Alexander's home of Ebonhawke.

Alexander felt himself shrink back instinctively as every muscle in his body flared into action. But his pride wouldn't allow him to be intimidated so easily. He stood and moved to meet her in the middle of the room, having to look up into her looming face as she craned her neck downwards to maintain eye contact.

Now he could clearly see her horns, the upper pair sloping back with her skull before jutting upwards, while her lower and shorter set sprouted from near the rear of her jaw and curved inward towards her mouth while her long-furred tail swayed slowly behind her. He could stand the appearance but he shirked away and grimaced as her stench hit him. She stank of menace and death.

"You're brave, but I can smell your fear."

Alexander waved at the air in front of his nose. "I'm surprised you can smell anything at all. Your stink could kill."

Before he could regret the insult Alexander was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and slammed into the wall behind him. He tried to speak but the pressure on his chest wouldn't allow it. All he could do was look forward with surprise and grab at his cell mate's forearm. Her earlier snarl now a full growl as she looked at him like she was preparing to bite his face off.

"Caeda! Release him!" Shouted a rough voice belonging to another Charr, this one male. The pressure released with those words and Alexander peeled himself from the wall, gasping for breath. "He's your new partner, you agreed to it and you'll stick to it!"

Caeda, took a step back, closing her mouth and glaring at Alexander as he brushed some of her fur from himself. She turned to the guard and grumbled. "I did not agree... I was ordered."

"And you'll obey that order… Or should I notify The Warden?" It was spoken like a threat.

Her claws sheathed themselves at the mention of The Warden. She shook her head and stepped back to her cot, heavily setting herself onto it and staring at Alexander again as the guard continued down the hall.

Alexander stood and staggered to his prison bed to sit down, dazed. He returned Caeda's piercing stare for what seemed like hours, too worried to lie down and rest. He could feel himself dozing off after quite some time, but her gaze never faltered, only digging into him as time passed. He eventually had to give in and lie down to rest, his first night plagued by thoughts of home and family interrupted by the sudden doubt that Caeda introduced.

Alexander woke to the sound of marching as many guards moved to line the wall of the main hall. Half of them carried mining equipment and all of them were armed, their swords and other killing tools sheathed. A smaller guard came from the right, carrying a set of large keys in paw, he began unlocking cells. Theirs was first, Caeda stood and walked to the door with a heavy gait, stepping through as it swung open, she took a pick from a guard and turned left. Alexander scrambled up to follow her out, grabbing a Charr-sized pick and standing tall, but only barely managing to come to eye level with some of the smaller guards. He gave up the stance and hefted the pick over his shoulder.

Other prisoners came out of their cells and fetched the remaining mining equipment, all of them Charr of varying sizes and expressions. With a shout from the lead guard, the twin lines started moving forward. Headed towards the darkened stairs at the end of the hall. The occasional Charr grabbed a torch from its place along the wall as they moved.

The walk down was uncomfortable, the stairs turned into a rough ramp part of the way down and the air grew thick with heat, Alexander could only imagine how much worse the temperature felt for the Charr surrounding him.

The descending march ended in a wide room with small mine shafts leading out from it in all directions. The line of guards dispersed and filed out along the walls as the prisoners spread to fill the center of the room, Alexander and Caeda somehow finding themselves in the front, shoulder to hip. The same guard that had reprimanded Caeda earlier strode to the front of the room and started in on the forced duo. "You two will be furthering the Northern line." He said, leaning back to speak to Caeda, then leaning forward to speak to Alexander. "I expect to see you keep up, mouse." Neither dignified him with a verbal response, Alexander's scowl only deepening.

The head guard stepped aside and Alexander pushed himself into the narrow shaft first with a mix of anxiety and purpose. Eliciting a chuckle from some of the guards as Caeda followed with a sly grin, blocking the view from behind.

The tunnel was lit periodically, just like the hall above. Alexander strode forward quickly, hoping to put some distance between himself and his partner. Caeda moved through the mine shaft slowly, having to duck under the tunnel's low-hanging supports. She let loose a relieved sigh as her partner blazed ahead of her, ' _Maybe he'll trip and injure himself.'_ She grinned with the thought, ' _Then The Warden wouldn't have a reason to keep him around.'_

Alexander came to a stop, the shaft widened and ended abruptly, a spare pick was set off to one side. "This must be it." He stepped to meet the right wall and started swinging away with an odd lumberjack-like style. He hefted the large pick with some difficulty, but made respectable progress before Caeda caught up to him.

She thumped up and stopped just behind to stretch from one wall to the other in the cramped tunnel, groaning as a joint or two cracked.

The rumbling groan startled Alexander, getting him to glance back and raise both eyebrows. ' _I'm expected to keep up with that?_ ' He thought, his focus gone once again.

Caeda took her place to Alexander's left and started in on her side of the tunnel, starting slow as she gauged how much room there was to swing. But she soon resembled a living machine, hammering rock out of the way with each practiced swing. Alexander turned back to his task and redoubled his efforts, shaving the rock away at a steady pace.

She passed him in mere minutes with no problem, even making a show of relaxing once she had a steady lead on him, teasingly flicking her tail from side to side in tune with his swings. Alexander forced himself to speed up, catching her unaware and matching her progress for a moment before she rushed ahead of him again, this time maintaining her pace.

After a few hours of picking away, the tunnel had extended a good stone's throw on Alexander's end, Caeda's end was almost twice as long, extending further than the torches mounted along the walls would light.

A whistle blew and Alexander paused, he took it to mean they were to return to the previous room. He knew he was right when Caeda tromped her way ahead of him before the tunnel narrowed back to single-file width.

Alexander was winded, but the sting to his pride hurt more than the ache in his muscles, ' _Outdone by a beast!'_

* * *

They were escorted out of the tunnel with the other prisoners, back to the main cell hall, and up into the light. It led to a large mining pit with scattered guard towers linked by walls. A thick gate could be seen at the far end, well guarded by two heavily armed Charr, blunderbuss-like rifles held at the ready.

The new group with Alexander and Caeda were sorted into pairs again, but they were being chained together at the ankle before being sent into the mining yard.

Alexander could already see the displeasure on Caeda's face as they were linked together, his left leg and her right. "Is this really necessary?" She asked, "Making me drag the runt around?"

"I have to agree, I'd work best without a brute chained to me." A hint of concern crossing his face as he realized the implications of being chained to a much larger, much more violent partner.

The guard simply shook his head. "No can do, Warden's orders."

They frowned in unison and continued into the pit, Caeda practically running right for a tight cluster of rocks scattered with ore, dragging Alexander along.

He stumbled and nearly fell, but managed to keep up with her. He started picking away at some nearby rocks as Caeda turned to see if she'd tripped him up, simply sighing at his persistence before starting on smashing a neighboring bunch of stone.

Alexander simply went about occupying himself physically to keep from looking like a slacker while his mind worked its way through the situation. ' _Very heavily guarded above… Can't tunnel out below, too much to dig through...'_ He looked up at his partner as she demolished a boulder-sized hunk of stone, revealing the patch of ore it was hiding, his face twisted into a knowing frown as he stared on. ' _No other option, unless we…'_ He forced himself under her arm as she raised it again and swung his own pick into the center of the ore, fracturing it perfectly before quickly digging it out with smaller strikes.

She froze and looked down, confused and angered. "Hmph!" She stepped far to her side, sending Alexander off of his feet and onto his side, growling out, "Get a bag and fill it!"

A guard standing above tossed one down to him with a cruel laugh.

Alexander wheezed as he hit the ground, but snatched the bag out of the air and began stuffing loose ore into it. He nearly filled it before trying to stand again, but only made it onto one leg.

Caeda stepped far forward and Alexander found himself on his rear, he stayed there for a moment, letting Caeda move a bit further before quickly standing and yanking his chained leg back in perfect time with Caeda's back-swing, sending her tumbling.

She immediately stood again and shot a murderous glare at Alexander, who didn't expect her to recover so quickly.

He looked on with real concern. "I didn't think that would work." His voice steady, but his tiny grin giving away the lie.

Caeda started moving towards him, looking ready to pounce. But a gruff "Don't!" from above stopped her. Her mouth hung open gravely, but she returned to the previous task.

Alexander jumped slightly at the sound of the voice. Recovering his composure, he moved to the side and busied himself with mining once again, stuffing the ore bag full and setting it aside.

The two worked without directly interfering with each other for a good while as most of the other miners did, only the occasional tug or bump. But just as it looked like the day would continue without incident, Caeda made a show of grabbing the chain and pulling it closer bit by bit, reeling Alexander in on the other end.

He kept his footing, but came uncomfortably close to falling into her as she stopped.

He put on a deep frown and turned to reach up and tap her on the shoulder, his patience was at its end.

She turned, leering, and received a fist to the side of her mouth, sending her reeling more from shock than force. The chain dropping to the ground. Alexander simply stared up with an angered frown and tossed his pick aside, making himself ready to brawl.

A couple of guards patrolling along the wall above started moving to intervene, but they were stopped with a grunt and a gesture from one particularly decorated Charr standing just inside the gate.

Caeda looked back to Alexander, her expression turning from shock to rage as she grabbed at him with deadly intent, claws bared. He slipped away and threw a punch at her side, it was a solid hit, but it bounced off regardless, sending a wave of pain up Alexander's arm. He immediately regretted his decision yet again, starting a fistfight with a Charr, and a massive one at that.

She wheeled around on him and batted at his side, landing a glancing blow as Alexander stepped away from the swing. But before he could retaliate, she yanked her chained leg back and leaned forward, sending Alexander onto his back.

Alexander caught himself, dazed but not stunned. He looked up to see Caeda falling towards him, clearly trying to pin him under her. He had a clear idea of what would happen if he didn't avoid her and rolled hard to his right, just barely skidding out of the way as she slammed down where he had just been with a growl.

She didn't expect the quick roll and landed heavily, dazing herself this time.

Alexander took advantage of the moment to climb onto her back and stretch his arms around her thick neck in an attempt to choke her. He managed to get into position with relative ease, but he couldn't put enough force around her neck.

She stood and looked for where Alexander should've been, only noticing he had gotten onto her back when he tightened his grip around her throat, feeling like a rough collar. She flung her head back, trying to catch him with her upper set of horns, but only managing to tap him with them. She then turned away from the sloped wall of the pit and backed up towards it, intent on smashing Alexander between her and the wall.

He saw what she was trying and panicked. Dropping down would have him stuck under her, trampled, pinned, and minced. Flinging himself to the side would save him for the moment, but he would be easily snatched up and shredded from there. He tried the desperate effort of scrambling over the top. Using her horns as hand-holds he successfully sent himself over her head as she rammed into the wall. All while Alexander barely balanced himself above her head.

He changed his grip to the lower set of horns, and launched himself down to dangle in front of her, pulling with all his might and weight in an attempt to topple her.

She leaned forward precariously with the effort, but slowly pulled herself back into a stable stance as Alexander continued to pull with no effect. She lifted her face to look him in the eyes, a sickening smile spread across her muzzle as he hung from her head.

Alexander's heart sank and his eyes went wide, he let go and looked away from the deathly smile, but found himself hoisted up by the back of his shirt collar. He could hear shouting from a few of the guards as he looked again to see Caeda's free arm pull back, preparing to end him.

Scattered puffs sounded from nearby.

He desperately swung both arms in front of him in an attempt to knock the strike aside, managing to catch the swing on his left arm with a tearing noise as the sleeve came away, a sizable chunk of flesh following it. He howled as he felt his arm give way, barely noticing a slight sting in the side of his neck before going limp and watching his vision fade to black.

Caeda felt many of those same stings as she pulled her arm back again to finish the whelp. Her smile drooped before she slumped against the wall at her back and dropped Alexander, blacking out just the same.


	2. Chapter 2 - Respite

**Chapter 2 - Respite**

Caeda woke again slowly, only able to move her head at first as her body slowly started to obey her commands to sit up. She felt lethargic but livid. ' _Disrespected and attacked by a pocket-mouse like Alexander!'_ Shorter and stockier than most humans she's seen, but bolder than any. She couldn't tell if she should hate him or not, being one of the few people with the spirit to actually challenge her.

She was on a large bed, one that fit her much better than most others. The floor felt cold as she swung her legs out over the edge, a metallic cold. The walls had the same chill. This was a proper cell, the only sign of a door was a barred grating that rested at her seated eye-level, allowing some light from the neighboring corridor to spill in.

Caeda looked herself over, starting with her paws. There was some ruffling of the fur but they were clean. No blood, but she was sure she'd hit him before being tranquilized. She shook her head and moved on, finding the same prisoner's rags dressing her and a pair of manacles clamped around her animalistic ankles, attached to the floor just under the bed. She heaved a heavy sigh and leaned back to think. ' _Again, I'm here again...'_

Just as she started to accept her position and simmer down, a pair of voices could be heard down the hall, one deep and raspy, the other weak and indignant. She couldn't make out the words at first, but once they came closer she could hear from the weaker voice.

"To leave... I'll have to. Right?"

"Yes, no exceptions here. Everyone fights."

The conversation stopped as the two walked closer, finally ending with an annoyed groan from the weaker voice.

The door to her cell clicked and moaned as it was unlocked and swung inwards. It was another Charr, just as broad as her but missing some height and wearing legion quality armor. "Welcome back Caeda, I brought a friend." He stepped to the side with a sarcastic smile and a smaller frame stepped into the cell.

Alexander, one arm resting in a sling, his neck and ankles bound and linked by manacles, walked into the cell and stopped to scan the room before taking two quick steps back. "No! I will NOT be locked up with her again!" Shouted with spite rather than fear, the former softness in his voice gone.

Caeda flashed Alexander a smile and nodded. "Afraid of me now?" She paused to mock-lunge towards him, getting him to take a clumsy stance and flinch. "You should be!"

"Hey now, calm down." The guard awkwardly placed himself between Caeda and Alexander, waving the latter inside. "Warden's orders. I don't know what he sees between you two, but you're to be kept together until further notice."

Alexander let out a mix between a moan and a growl. He strode forward with a sneer and stopped just in front of Caeda, having to look up at her even when she was seated.

Taking on a stern expression, he said. "You're an insufferable bully and a horrid coward..." Very nearly choking on the word 'coward,' his steely gaze wavering ever so slightly before recovering. He thought to continue, but knew it wouldn't end well and stopped himself there.

Caeda held his gaze, looking smug at first but wearing an incredulous gawk as he finished speaking. ' _I nearly killed him and he's... perfectly composed?'_ She wondered.

The guard shuffled outside, not sure if he wanted to be there for her outburst. "I'll get a second bed."

Alexander started to sweat, he couldn't tell if what he had said would send her into another rage or stump her. Judging by the look on her face it had been the latter.

He took another two steps backwards and looked her over, finding no signs of their brawl on her. He noticed the chains and continued backwards into the center of the cell, standing tall and shouldering the weight of his torn arm.

Caeda stood and took a couple slow steps forward, meeting him in the center this time. The only sound made was by her manacles as they drew tight. She looked down at him with a questioning glare, probing him for a break in his act and finding nothing.

"Well?" He asked, frowning. "What is it?"

"You're mad, absolutely mad... I could finish you right now."

"Yes, and there's not much I could do to stop you."

She scoffed. "There's nothing you could do, not with one arm..." Nodding to the sling.

His expression softened and he nodded. "Maybe, but you're standing here talking to me instead of trying to disembowel me."

She shook her head "You're different from the rest of the mice. Just as proud and annoying. But you're brave, too brave."

Now it was his turn to look confused. "Uhm..?" He inched out of reach then, unable to guess her intentions.

She let out a rough laugh and gave him an honest smile. "Just don't insult me by thinking you're safe there." Pointing to where he stood.

He stepped back further and responded to her unsettling smile with a nervous laugh, completely boggled. ' _Did I just insult a Charr into liking me?'_

Caeda turned and walked back to her bed, gently lowering herself onto it before lying down.

The guard returned not long after, carrying some scattered bedding and a set of shackles that looked like they'd fit Alexander better than the manacles he was wearing. After looking at the resting Caeda like she was under a spell, he turned to Alexander and said. "Let's get you settled." The guard laid out the bedding along the wall across from Caeda and linked the shackles to the wall using the scattered rings hanging from it.

Alexander stepped up to have his current manacles replaced by the new set of chains. He then settled down on the mattress and watched the guard leave, closing and locking the door behind him.

Alexander twisted onto his uninjured side with a groan, bringing him to face Caeda as she looked at him with an unreadable expression.

She thought back to the first night and continued to stare at Alexander, who returned her stare.

He opened his mouth to protest but she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep. He closed his and slept as well, his thoughts scattered and unsure.


	3. Chapter 3 - Nasty News

**Chapter 3 - Nasty News**

The next morning started with a heavy knock on their cell door. Caeda didn't pay it much attention, simply rolling over and grunting to acknowledge the sound, while Alexander sat up and waited, expecting someone to come in.

The door opened and a Charr wearing finely decorated armor stepped in, with two more wearing enclosed helmets and encasing armor following. They would've looked identical if it weren't for the different fur showing on each one's tail, one resembling a feather duster with longer white fur hanging down along the entire length of it, the other sporting a brown puff of fur at the end. The puff-tailed one walked over to Caeda and hauled her up, she resisted at first, but shot to her feet and snapped to attention once she saw who their visitor was. The feather-duster came to stand next to Alexander, who was already looking at the incoming trio with one brow raised.

The lead spoke with a deeply authoritative voice, not smooth but not nearly as rough as most other Charr. "Caeda, as you know, I'm pairing you with Alexander." He stopped and looked at Alexander's arm for a moment before turning back to her, his voice taking a much darker tone. "That means you are not to dismember him! You're lucky we had a healer ready and luckier still that your 'partner' is tougher than most."

Alexander expected to hear her protest, but Caeda responded with a salute, straightening out while looking up and placing her fist over her chest with a firm. "Yes sir!"

He turned to Alexander now, his voice softening slightly. "You'll have to forgive me for your mistreatment. I've done what I can for your arm, but you're going to have to manage without it for some time."

' _This must be the Warden.'_ Alexander nodded and loosened up, taking a relaxed stance. But the three others in the room glanced between the lead and Alexander with disbelief. The Charr next to him, a female judging by her gruff but lighter voice, asked "Warden? Are yo-."

"I'm sure, if he has the tenacity to stand up to Ripstep. Then he can fight with his injuries."

Alexander looked down at himself and tried to clench his slung hand into a fist, only barely managing to pull his fingers in as his arm shook with the effort. Looking back up, he said. "You want me to fight while injured." Said like a statement but his expression showed clear worry.

"I do, you'll be armed. There wouldn't be any sport in putting you out there without a weapon." He nodded to Alexander's arm.

"Oh please! I would've had her if she didn't have a neck like a log." His expression switching from worry to disappointment.

The feather-duster tailed guard raised an armored paw to silence him, but The Warden stopped her with a gesture. "And that's why she'll be your sparring partner. Unless you'd like to make friends with another."

Alexander's face twisted itself into a thick frown, his brows furrowing as he spat out the words, "Friend Is the last term I'd use."

The Warden shrugged and turned, waving the armored duo over to him. "I expect to see you two perform well." He stepped out of the room and started down the hall, calling back "You'll be escorted to The Bane for sparring soon."

* * *

The armored duo returned after what seemed like half an hour and escorted Alexander and Caeda to The Bane. A massive metal coliseum with a firm sand floor, made for both training and entertainment. There were all sorts of inner chambers and passages that branched out from the main area, some made specifically for more private sparring.

Alexander and Caeda were taken to one of these rooms, fair-sized and with a domed ceiling. An array of weapons rested on tables and racks arranged on one side of the room. Most of them looked blunted, but the occasional spike or jagged edge was present. The two guards unchained the forced duo and led them to the arrangement of weapons, their shackles resting by the entrance.

Caeda gave the pseudo-armory a dismissive wave and walked to the other side of the room. One of the guards, puff-tail, followed her with a dulled sword, handing it out to her as soon as she stopped and turned around. She looked like she was about to refuse, but eventually accepted it with a frown.

Alexander headed to the racks and scooped up a rugged looking sword with his working hand. Half of its guard was sheared off, which threw its balance forward and made it awkward to hold, but Alexander lifted it just fine.

Alexander walked opposite Caeda as the feather-duster followed him, leaving the length of the room between them. He took his time settling into a low stance and nodded.

Caeda charged with the nod, dropping to all fours and bounding towards Alexander, leaving her blade where she had been standing. She closed the distance in just a few bounds, catching Alexander by surprise.

He dashed to the side just as she reached him, raising and swinging his blade as he moved.

But his swing flew wide as he felt something strike his chest and carry him for a step before throwing him into the wall at his back, ringing his bell

Caeda halted her charge and slowly walked over to Alexander, almost savoring the moment. She crouched low in front of him with a disinterested stare and yawned out the word. "Dead."

He hazily looked up and narrowed his eyes at hers as he recovered, keeping her attention while he tightened his grip on the sword.

His arm shot up and the tip of the sword stopped an inch away from her throat. He smiled and coughed out. "Dead… And sloppy."

Her yawn stopped mid-way and her eyes locked onto his. Alexander lowered his arm and sat forward as Caeda straightened out. "Your breath is still terrible" He gathered his legs under him and stood, pinching his nose shut. "Why drop your sword?"

She shrugged and turned her back, already moving back to her original position, not even looking at her discarded weapon, "I prefer to play with my food."

"I might look good, but I am not a meal." He took his place and stared at Caeda for a while with a contemplative frown before nodding to her sword. "Use it, you might take a round from me." He gave her his most provocative smile and settled into a tall stance, leaning hard on his back foot. ' _I'll teach you to disrespect a member of the Ebon Vanguard.'_

She took the bait, quickly leaning over to grab her sword before storming towards Alexander with a deep-throated growl.

Alexander didn't move. He maintained his smile and watched for an opening, nothing. What he did get was a wave of hot air as Caeda roared and charged him with her sword held high.

He let her close in on him and swing, he leaned further back and slapped her overhead swing to the side with his own sword.

Alexander's stance wavered as he had to hit her blade harder than he wanted to, but now he had his opening. He sprung forward like a fencer with his thrust aimed at her throat.

Her free paw grabbed his working wrist just in time, stopping him cold. All Alexander could manage was a gasp as she snarled and lifted him into the air.

He stared at her with a mix of surprise and pain, already trying to free his arm. She was squeezing his wrist tighter than she needed to and he feared that he was about to lose his working arm.

Caeda's growling stopped, "Sloppy huh? You fell for that old rookie gag like a fool." She smiled wide and lifted Alexander to look her straight in the eyes, watching him wriggle like a worm on a hook.

He struggled in her grip, but the more he moved the tighter the grip on his wrist became. So he stopped struggling and glared at her, begrudgingly mumbling, "A cheap trick when I can only use one arm."

She sharpened her stare and started to squeeze Alexander's wrist tighter and tighter, the grip on his sword loosened and he grit his teeth with the attempt of holding it firm. Both guards put a paw on their weapons and started towards the two, the feather duster reached them first. "Drop him!"

She hardly reacted to the order, simply squeezing tighter and opening her mouth to split her smile as Alexander's grip failed and he dropped the blade, groaning as he felt his wrist creak like an abused hinge.

The feather-duster tailed guard reacted by drawing her sword and half shouting half growling, "Now Caeda!" And Caeda complied.

Dropping Alexander and turning around abruptly. She walked back to her spot with a close-lipped grin, the puff-tailed guard stopping and following her back.

Alexander landed on his back. He took a moment to sit up and cradle his aching wrist as the blood flowed back into his hand, "I'm already crippled! Are you looking for a second handicap?" He thought about adding coward, but figured that it wouldn't help.

Feather-duster helped him to his feet and handed him his weapon before heading back to her position. He took it guardedly and shook his hand about, thinking for a moment before asking, "How about we use just one arm, to keep things _even_."

Caeda paused and thought for a moment. Then, with an annoyed sigh, she placed her left arm behind her back and started slowly advancing towards Alexander.

He turned and started walking towards her, his stance firm and his sword tracing short semicircles in front of him as he approached. Caeda slowed herself to mimic his pace and the two met in the center of the room.

She used her huge reach advantage to swing first, a half-hearted chop.

Alexander caught it on his blade and it slid off to the side.

She looped her sword up and swung again, this time with some effort.

He parried again, knocking the swing away.

She swung a third time, this time feigning a leftward swipe before twisting it into a thrust.

He saw the real strike coming and deflected it just as easily as the others, pushing forward each time.

Alexander had closed the reach-gap and put Caeda within range of his own weapon.

He swung low, smacking her ankle with the tip of his blade.

She hardly reacted to the hit. Caeda swung again hoping to catch him as he rebounded.

He stepped away from her strike and swung at her wrist as it went by.

She yanked her arm back with the sting of the hit, taking a sudden step back and readying a jab.

Alexander swung and missed as she stepped back. But quickly followed it up with a successful swipe that collided with her hip, forcing a pained growl out of her.

She powered through his strike and delivered her jab in tune with it.

He reacted quickly and readied himself to parry the thrust immediately, eyes locked on her weapon.

She saw him moving to deflect her thrust and twisted her arm to bring her fist to bear instead.

He swung to parry the thrust, but he swiped at nothing as it turned out of the way and he found himself staring at a furry hammer of a hand.

The crossing punch connected squarely with Alexander's healthy shoulder. He staggered backwards with the hit, almost losing his balance.

He struggled to control his weapon as his shoulder started to grind in place, dislocated by her surprise punch.

Caeda saw the opening and lunged towards him with a swipe aimed at the side of his head.

He bunched his working arm up at the elbow and stumbled under her swing, regaining his footing as he crouched under her extended arm. He looked up to see an angry Caeda leaning over him, her arm already pulling back to knock him over and finish the duel.

With few options left, he decided to jump right into her gut, leading with the dislocated shoulder.

His full-body strike connected beautifully. Caeda didn't expect such a wild move and nearly doubled-over with the hit, her near-constant growl interrupted by a rough "Oof!"

Alexander could feel her shadow bend over him and scrambled to the side, trying to lift his arm again. It protested with an ache but obeyed him regardless, his gamble had worked. He swung with all of his might at the back of Caeda's paw without hesitation. The swing hit hard.

She dropped her weapon and yowled angrily, straightening out and grabbing at her now stinging paw. She looked down at Alexander to see him leaning forward and shaking out his arm. She spoke angrily. "You rammed me!"

"Yes I did. You disabled my shoulder and I had to fix it." He stood up straight and tossed his sword onto the ground near hers.

"And if I used my other arm?" She looked thoroughly miffed, surprised that he'd beaten her.

"You would have had a further advantage." He tried to roll his shoulder around in its socket but it snagged halfway. "I don't understand the name Caeda Ripstep, it should be Caeda Armtear." He glanced up and gave her that same provocative smile.

Her annoyance immediately turned into rage and she pounced onto him.

One paw forced its way under his chin, the other pressed onto his shoulder as his back hit the ground, her weight threatening to crush him outright if she didn't gut him first.

"Do not insult my warband insect!" Punctuating the word 'insect' with a hiss.

Alexander panicked and looked forward with an instinctual fear for his life. He could barely wheeze, "What..?" as his breath was forced out of him.

Both guards started rushing towards the two and The Warden suddenly marched in through the entrance, barking "Caeda! What did I say!?"

She leaned back and growled the words, "You said we were partners."

Alexander could feel himself start to black out, his aches dulling themselves and his vision starting to blur.

"Really? Because it looks like you're ready to tenderize him!" He lost his calm and started running forward on all fours, catching up with the two guards and stopping just in front of Caeda and Alexander. "Up! Now!"

She begrudgingly stood and took one step away from Alexander, who gasped for air like someone who had nearly drowned.

The feather-duster tailed guard stepped forward and lifted Alexander onto his feet

The Warden looked just as angry as Caeda and spoke to her first, "If you cause one more incident I'll use your pelt as a rug! Both of you!"

Alexander turned and started to protest, "Bu-" but he was cut short by a salute from Caeda, punctuated with an "Understood!"

The Warden's anger faded and he knelt down to look at Alexander squarely, "I won't order her off of you next time. Understand?"

He frowned and nodded his understanding.

"Good." The Warden stood again and turned to the feather-duster tailed guard, "Take him to the new cells."

She saluted and led Alexander to the entrance where she fastened his restraints and took him out to the decently-lit corridor. He could already hear The Warden chewing Caeda out and allowed himself a shallow smile as he and his escort left.


	4. Chapter 4 - Reflection

**Chapter 4 - Reflection**

Alexander could clearly hear the sounds of a fortress city at work through the walls of The Bane as they walked. He expected to hear others sparring and did notice the occasional clanging of metal striking metal. It was somehow soothing to him, almost familiar, but the occasional taunt from filled cells that they passed by roughened his mood again.

They walked a while without saying a word to each other until Alexander asked, "Who is The Warden?"

His escort quickly responded with. "The Warden is Gorge Steelforge, Iron Legion."

"And you are?"

"Fera Heartsplitter, Blood legion."

Alexander scrunched up his face. "Your surnames are odd."

She grunted and took her helmet off to hold it under her arm, the other still held the end of his chains. "A Charr's surname represents their warband and skill."

"Hmm… That has some merit." He thought for a while as they walked, ignoring the jeers and taunts still coming from the cells they passed. Humans weren't commonplace or well liked here.

Just as he opened his mouth to ask another question, Fera stopped and gestured towards a barred cell, "Here we are."

The door was already open and Alexander waited for his restraints to be removed before walking in. It was a smaller cell with a high barred-window and a decent bed, but most important were its barred walls, giving neighboring cells a clear view into one another. He could already picture Caeda resting in the cell neighboring his and grimaced.

Fera spoke again as she closed his cell door, "Be careful around her Alexander. Ripstep is known to be violent."

He nodded and rubbed at his neck, "I can feel why."

Fera gave him a surprisingly warm smile and left the same way they had come.

' _She's pleasant'_ Alexander thought as he walked over to sit on his new cot. ' _Pleasant…'_ He assumed a thinking position and began working his mind through ways to return home.

Some ideas were clearly better than others, ' _Sneaking away could work, fighting wouldn't, not while injured.'_ but they all ended with the same problem, each plan was missing someone to help him through when one person wasn't enough, someone with more muscle. ' _The guards, Fera..? No. The Warde-no, not at all. Caeda…'_ He sighed deeply. ' _Of all the options...'_

* * *

Time ticked by as the noise echoing through the halls of the prison fluctuated. He thought about his mother in Ebonhawke and hummed a quiet prayer for her. ' _Please stay strong, you're in good hands. I'll bring back Roran and find father, for all of us.'_

' _Whatever it takes.'_ He leaned far forward and brought his brows together in deep thought, winding his way back a few days and humbling himself with a reminder of his capture, ' _Hunted like a rabbit, but I took one down.'_ He shuddered briefly as he remembered the malicious grins on his hunters' faces.

He had left Ebonhawke alone on a personal mission, leaving behind friends and his remaining family in search of his missing brother and father. The journey ended with him face-down in the dirt, pinned under a dead charr and caught by its friends. He couldn't tell why he was imprisoned rather than enslaved like most other humans, but he had other matters to worry about.

And one of those matters could be heard coming down the hall, thumping through the corridor accompanied by the clank of her chains. Alexander shuffled to the end of the cell's bed and leaned forward to sneak a peek.

The thumping stopped and was replaced by the sound of an armored figure walking, Alexander froze and waited.

First was the puff-tailed guard, chains in one hand and a ring of keys in the other. Then he saw Caeda, who was walking at the same speed as her escort but moved like a leopard stalking its prey, in absolute silence. Alexander leaned back surprised, ' _She heard me?'_

He leaned forward again to see her shadowing the guard. Her eyes locked on his as she held her head steady, claws already bared. Alexander straightened out and gave her a concerned look in response.

The guard opened her cell door and she crept inside with her restraints still on, never breaking eye contact with Alexander. The guard let out a harsh chuckle and locked the door behind her before heading further down the hall.

Alexander opened his mouth to speak, but her lips curled back in a silent snarl and he hesitated, mouth hanging open.

She spoke first, "I almost wish I killed you when I had the chance."

Alexander closed his mouth and frowned. "In the mine? Almost?"

"In the mine, in our cells, during sparring, any time you were in reach." She began gesturing wildly, "The only reason you're not a crimson smear on the wall or decorating my claws, yet, is because The Warden likes you."

He hesitated again, shuddering slightly before saying. "I'd like to say that I'm sorry." It was sincere, not at all heartfelt, but sincere.

She started to smirk but her snarl took over as she made a mock swipe at her throat, "I'm sure you are."

Alexander's concern turned into disappointment and he narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry I insulted your warband, I didn't intend to." He started to gesture with his injured arm, but stopped himself as it ached with the movement, "If I truly cared for my health, would I really insult you as often as I do?"

Her expression softened and she questioningly raised one brow before returning to her snarl and saying. "Yes, because you're a fool who likes to run his mouth and rely on the protection of others."

Alexander's expression turned into a full glare and he stood up. "I may run my mouth but I _do not_ let others handle my problems for me. I've dedicated my life to protecting others and _will not_ have my efforts trivialized by some rage-driven beast!"

"Protecting others huh? And how have you done that?" Her smirk returned, now she held the reins.

"I joined the Ebon Vanguard so I could keep my friends and family safe from the _fiends_ beyond The Hawkgates." Saying the word fiends with some force.

Her tone changed, a mix of venom and vague respect seeping in. "And how do you plan to do that from a cell, Vanguard?"

He broke eye contact and stared at the space between them, searching for an answer.

Caeda's smirk grew and she took a seat, waiting for him to speak.

"I suppose I don't. But I hope to bring those that left back to safety."

"They're already caught, nothing gets past the patrols that comb Charr lands."

He looked down and sighed, "Then I'll have to find them and take them back once I get out of here."

Caeda started to laugh, but she stopped herself and looked at Alexander with honest curiosity. "You have no idea where you are, do you." Spoken like a statement rather than a question.

Alexander looked up, confused. "In a different prison, one that trains fighters?"

She nodded. "We're being held near The Bane, an arena for settling differences and hosting entertainment." Then she shook her head. "Which is in the Black Citadel..."

Alexander visibly blanched, "The Black Citadel? The scrap stronghold built on the ruins of Rin?" He thrust his face into one hand and let out a long groan, "All because we fought in the mine."

She growled out, "That was a terrible move. You're lucky I was feeling groggy then or I would've taken that arm." Thrusting a point at the sling.

The color came back to his skin and he started shouting, "Lucky!? I'm stuck in a damned forge fortress with a particularly hellish Charr who hates my guts as my _only remote_ _ally!_ "

Scattered laughter sounded from some of the various cells not far from his, including Caeda's.

He sat back down and hung his head. "Laugh away, I still took a round from you with just one arm."

Caeda shook her head and flashed him an amused smile, "You're a spirited mouse, brave. I like that."

He shrugged off the comment and lied down on his good side with a grunt, closing his eyes and resting.


	5. Chapter 5 - Matches and Meetings

**Chapter 5 - Matches and Meetings**

The following day started near noon, Alexander slept like a rock and was woken up by the distant jangling of keys. He gingerly lifted himself out of the bed, his shoulder aching as it found its place again.

His first thought was to check for his partner and he was surprised to see her cell empty except for her shackles resting on the bed.

He stared for a moment, expecting her to pop out of the small shadows of the cell, feeling almost disappointed when nothing appeared. He shook his head and stood, stretching well and taking a moment to check on his arm. He gently unslung it and peeled back the edge of the bandage covering it.

It was coated in a heavy poultice, one that must've been numbing him, because he winced as he lifted the bandage and its poultice away. The wound it covered was one that should have caused lasting damage, but the muscle and sinew that was torn away was right where it was supposed to be, nestled neatly under the skin. In fact, the wound was nothing more than painful, the skin looked rough and scarred but perfectly intact, ' _Whoever that warden Steelforge got to come fix me knows their stuff.'_

He set the bandage back into place and left the arm unslung, leaving the sling on his bed as he began to pace his cell. He stopped and started probing for the cuts and scrapes he noticed in the mines three days before and found nothing but light scars where the largest of the cuts had been. "Huh. Strange..."

The same thumping footsteps from the day before sounded, but muffled from up the hallway this time. Alexander came to the bars and looked for the source.

It was Caeda again, but she was much worse off than when he last saw her. She looked exhausted as she half-shuffled, half-thumped towards her cell . She heaved in heavy breaths and paused to lean on her cell door for a moment before swinging it open and stumbling inside. She collapsed onto her bed, not caring to move the shackles off of it beforehand.

Alexander stood there in shock, the monster that he thought everyone feared just dropped across from him, "Wha… What happened?"

Caeda hazily lifted one arm and grunted, showing the dried blood that coated it, almost blending in with her fur. She spoke between breaths. "Punishment. Outnumbered brawl. Hiked back here."

Alexander relaxed, "Oh… Good."

She hauled herself onto her side to look at him and asked "Why good?" with a tired frown and raised eyebrows.

"I can only get revenge through verbal abuse." He smiled, "So it's good to see someone else has physical abuse covered for me."

She heaved a growling sigh and waved at him dismissively before flopping back onto her front and resting.

Alexander nodded and tested his arm, raising it, twisting it, lowering it, and swinging it. It felt sluggish, but it worked and that's all he hoped for.

He continued with his exercises while Caeda started to snore, a grumbling sound that echoed through the hall.

Alexander was startled to see the puff-tailed guard and two others come into view, the sound of their approach drowned out by the snoring.

Puff-tail unlocked their cells and hustled them out and down the hall. Caeda protested plenty, throwing insults like "Coward" and "Weakling" as she stumbled forward.

They found themselves in the same room that they had sparred in the day before. Alexander looked at their trio of an escort with some confusion.

The puff-tailed guard snorted, "Your first fight, private as requested." Jerking an armored thumb at two charr that had walked in behind them.

One was the size of a large man, not much larger than Alexander. The other was quite a bit bigger, not as large as Caeda, but not too far from it.

Alexander's expression didn't change, "Requested by who?"

The guard shrugged and pointed to the rack near the door. "Arm yourself and prepare."

Alexander's partner shuffled over to the weapon-rack that rested in the same place as before to grab a sword much too small for herself and tossed it to him.

He caught it by the blade with his healthy arm and nearly cut his hand open, no dulled weapons this time. He frowned and nodded. "Thank you." He walked up next to her and grabbed a good-sized shield from the rack. He slipped it onto his bandaged arm and hauled it up as if it were in a sling again.

Caeda didn't grab any weapon for herself and started to slowly move to one side of the chamber, swaying like a drunkard.

Alexander came up behind her and placed himself under her left side, using his good arm to keep her from stumbling over entirely.

She immediately leaned on him for support, laughing with a cough as Alexander struggled to keep himself from collapsing under her.

They reached the far side of the room and Alexander pushed himself away from Caeda as she straightened out and shook herself into an unsteady stance with a snarl.

Alexander assumed a low stance and let his bandaged arm hang, hoping to make it look like it was useless.

The charr duo grabbed their weapons with some quiet talk from the smaller one before placing themselves opposite Alexander and Caeda, taking their time to size up each of them. The smaller one stood opposite Alexander and wielded a sword paired with a dagger. His larger partner held a heavy warhammer, waving it like a pendulum as puff-tail stood ready to oversee the fight.

The guard nodded and shouted "Start!"

Alexander took careful steps toward his opponent, who mirrored his slow approach.

Caeda lurched into a rush aimed for the larger one, forcing Alexander to hurry himself forward to keep her from being doubled up on.

She swung hard and met the haft of the warhammer instead of her target. She grabbed hold and started an awkward tug-of-war as Alexander and his opponent came to meet.

Alexander lunged forward and stabbed at the dual-wielding charr.

The thrust was parried and Alexander had to step back to avoid the counter of two quick slashes aimed at his healthy arm. He turned to let his shield-arm lead and bunched it up for a short charge.

The charr sidestepped him easily, stabbing at Alexander's chest with the dagger and swinging his sword for his legs as he sailed by.

Alexander twisted his sword to knock the dagger aside, but he couldn't avoid the sword. It bit deeply and left a mean gash on one leg.

Caeda and her opponent grunted and growled almost rhythmically as the advantage in their battle of strength changed hands with each step. Out of the corner of his eye Alexander could see Caeda trying to bite at the other charr and receiving a swift punch in the nose for it.

Alexander's opponent pressed forward, using the dagger to distract and occupy his sword while swinging again and again with his own.

Alexander clumsily swung his shield up in front of him and made a point to only barely deflect each blow. Hoping to convince his opponent that his shield-arm wasn't a threat, but the slice in his leg flared with each strike and forced Alexander to give ground as he defended himself.

It was working as the swings kept coming in, some twisting mid-strike to come in at a new angle, forcing Alexander to sway his shield into the new path.

The struggle continued for some time, Alexander stayed on the back foot, constantly retreating under the assault, while Caeda's exhaustion began to take its toll and she started to lose the battle over the warhammer.

Alexander's back met with a wall and his eyes went wide, ' _I misjudged the distance.'_ He dropped the act of a useless arm and bashed the next swing far aside before driving the edge of the shield into his opponent's now-exposed face.

It connected well and staggered the charr. Alexander followed up with a thrust from his sword aimed for the shoulder leading to the charr's sword hand. It landed well and the arm fell limp.

He ended by bashing the underside of the charr's chin allowing for an immediate punch with the shield striking his exposed throat and knocking him onto the ground, stunned and gasping for air.

Alexander started to smile but forced a frown on his face as Caeda was knocked aside in front of him, catching herself on an arm as she started to stand again, only to be kicked onto her back.

He stooped down to quickly snatch up his opponent's dagger and hide it behind his shield. He charged forward then, bracing his shield arm and raising his sword into a stabbing position.

The hammer-wielding charr raised his warhammer to batter Caeda. But just as he was about to finish the backswing, Alexander slammed into him. Knocking him off balance and interrupting his swing.

Alexander bounced off of his new, larger opponent, somewhat stunned from the impact, but he could see his target stagger back as well.

He stepped and stabbed forward into the side of the larger charr, but only the tip of the blade connected. Leaving a small wound as Alexander pulled back and circled to his right, away from Caeda.

The charr turned and swung his hammer wide, growling angrily with the swing.

Alexander glanced at Caeda, who was already on all fours and starting to stand again. He looked back to see the hammer's head a second too late and threw himself to the ground, turning what would've been a knock-out blow into a stunning glance.

He slumped with the hit for a moment and tried to stand. Barely getting to his knees before the hammer wound back around and slammed into his chest, knocking him flat on his back and sending his sword across the room. Alexander's hand already began moving for the dagger as he gasped for air.

The hammer rose again to finish him but it clunked heavily to the ground near him before it could.

Alexander heard two large bodies hit the ground and hazily sat up to see Caeda on top of the remaining charr, pinning one shoulder with a hand and the other with a foot. Just as she moved her other hand to his throat the charr shouted "Stop!" and she stepped off of him.

The puff-tailed guard laughed and exclaimed, "That was a great fight! The Warden was right about you two." He pointed to the still-sitting Alexander and the exhausted and bruised Caeda. "You're very entertaining to watch."

All of the combatants, except for Alexander, slowly stood and relaxed for a moment, letting their adrenaline die down.

The first charr, the one Alexander had dispatched earlier, spoke. "I thought you'd fight wildly, but charging Grunt like that…" He paused and broke into a short coughing fit, getting a frown out of Alexander. "Was something no mouse would try."

The second charr, Grunt, stayed true to his name and simply grunted with a nod.

Caeda looked from Grunt to the first charr with a mix of surprise and disgust. "He beat you?"

"Yes he beat me." He rubbed at his throat. "And then he saved you from Grunt."

Grunt nodded and grunted in affirmation.

Alexander stood slowly, the dagger now hidden in the back of his clothing. "Saved is the wrong word. I would say rescued." He put on that same provocative smile.

Caeda started to storm towards him, already snarling, but Grunt stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head quietly.

The puff-tailed guard announced, "Alright, you two are to go get patched up. Caeda, collect the weapons and put them on the racks. Alexander, you stay there and I'll get something to wrap your leg with."

With that the charr duo left, Grunt helping his partner along as the guard followed them out.

Alexander tossed his shield to Caeda and slowly lowered himself to the ground. Stretching his wounded leg out in front of him, he leaned forward and put some pressure on it.

Caeda safely swatted the shield out of the air, glaring at Alexander before collecting the weapons and putting them on the racks as instructed.

As Caeda put the last weapon away, Alexander said. "Thank you for the save, I don't like the idea of having a flat chest." Hiding a smirk and stifling a chuckle as he realized what he said.

"Is that a...?" Caeda shook her head and let it slide. She was too tired to be provoked again and thumped over to sit down across from him. "You're welcome, I couldn't let someone else do my job."

Alexander smiled, "Your job huh? Did the Warden order you to tell me that?"

She shook her head, "No, all I'm told is that I'm not to harm you."

"And you've been beaten for that already. Just like me."

Caeda nearly laughed, "Yes. Just watch it, if I wasn't so tired I'd be after you right now."

"That makes two of us then." He looked up and gave her a relaxed smile, scooting to the side to reveal the dagger behind him. "I like to have some assurance."

Caeda tensed up and looked ready to pounce, but Alexander's calm demeanor stopped her. "You're a fool if you think that would be enough to stop me."

He shrugged, "But it worked, you didn't attack me again."

"What makes you so sure I won't wait until you're unarmed?"

"Trust." He picked the knife up and threw it onto the closest rack. "We _did_ just save each other from deadly beatings." He could feel his heart thumping harder than he thought it could as he came to realize how vulnerable he just made himself.

Caeda opened her mouth to comment but nothing came out. She gawked at him for a moment before shaking her head and saying, "You're either completely mad or hopelessly bold."

"Hopelessly bold?"

"You're the only human I've heard of to sit in an arena with a charr while unarmed and still stay calm. Most mice would be shaking scared if they were caught in front of me, even if they were armed."

Alexander stared at her with surprise, broken out of his nonchalant act for a moment before breaking the look with a frown. "I don't doubt that, if I weren't trained so well I would be shaking."

"I've seen other Vanguard hesitate around me before. Why don't you?"

Alexander paused to consider. "I was given extra training from my father and other veteran members of the Ebon Vanguard."

"That explains your swordsmanship, not your courage."

"I've always been confident. I suppose being stubborn and strong willed could explain it."

Caeda looked hard into his eyes, squinting. "I think there's more to it than that."

Alexander struggled to maintain eye contact and keep his relaxed demeanor.

The puff-tailed guard returned just in time and Alexander let out a thankful sigh as Caeda turned with an annoyed grunt. The guard stopped and looked at the two, "Did I interrupt something?"

Caeda lowered herself onto her side and huffed out an annoyed "No."

"Good." He walked over to Alexander and started wrapping his wound. "That was impressive."

Alexander gave the guard a quick double-take, surprised by the compliment. "Thank you, I'm surprised it worked."

"I thought you were faking the bum arm, but I wasn't sure until you laid Caine out." He finished wrapping Alexander's leg, tying the bandage tightly with a quick knot.

"I didn't expect it to work, but I'm glad it did." Alexander leaned back then and rested for a moment. "Though I wonder if I should've dropped the act before he got my leg."

The guard shrugged. "You'll find out soon."

Both Alexander and Caeda ask, "Soon?"

The guard nodded, "You have four fights left today. I'll bring a new pair here in about an hour." With that he turned and left, leaving Caeda and Alexander there again.

They let out a shared groan and rested as well as they could, not talking any further.

The new sparring sessions went well enough, but the teamwork displayed in the first session didn't appear in any after it. Both managed to beat their respective opponents without help the first two rounds, but the third had both of them beaten badly, causing the fourth to be called off.

* * *

It was the next morning and they were in their cells, doing their best to rest and heal. Alexander had a few more cuts on his gashed leg and Caeda sported a slice along one cheek as well as many cuts along her forearms, only half of them from her punishment the morning before.

Alexander sat on his bed and leaned forward, placing his hands on his knees. "We need to work together after today."

Caeda scoffed, "Maybe you need me, but I can handle myself..."

Alexander shook his head, "We both lost the last fight. You needed help standing and I could hardly breathe!"

"You're breathing fine now." She smirked and leaned back.

"Ugh, You're about as helpful as a flimsy splint. We're both injured and struggling…" He paused for a moment and frowned. "How many more beatings do I have to save you from before you admit that we can help each other?"

She leaned forward again and stood, snarling out. "I didn't need saving! I was waiting for him to swing so I could catch it and yank him down with me. You're the fool that complicated things."

Alexander stood and nodded sarcastically as he walked right up to the bars separating the two. "And I let our first fighters beat me down so you could take the glory of saving me. Oh! And I let Caine take a swing at my leg so I felt challenged." He sighed and let his head hang.

Caeda stared at him for a while before catching on. "I don-"

Alexander interrupted, "Look. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be, and while being killed by you or something else would free me faster than anything else, I'd much rather leave alive." He paused and straightened out to look up at her. "I don't think you want to be here either, unless you enjoy torturing me?"

She smirked, "It is entertaining... But you're right, I could torture you on my own time rather than The Warden's"

Alexander forced an odd smile, unsure of how sincere she was. "Do you have an idea on how we can get out of here?"

"The easiest way would be to fight for our freedom. There's a tournament hosted yearly and the reward is freedom. I've almost won it before."

"The easiest way is to go through a gauntlet of fights? Walking out sounds easier."

"This is the Black Citadel. I'd love to see what happens when you're caught trying to leave."

Alexander looked down in thought for a while before looking up again. "Well, Caeda Ripstep, would you like to win this time?"

She stared at him with pure surprise that slowly transformed into an amused smile before she squeezed one paw through the bars and held it there. "If it's allowed, sure, we can partner up."

Alexander took her hand in his and shook as best he could, not getting much movement as he lost feeling in his lower arm when she returned the shake. "Good!" He said, "When does the tournament start?"

"I'm not sure, but it should start soon."

"Alright. Rest well and don't get yourself punished again, we'll both need to be ready." He flashed her that provocative smile again but forgot to step away from the bars, receiving a scare as she grabbed and held him by the collar for a while before releasing him and heading back to her bed.

He turned and lied down, watching the hall outside his cell as the occasional guard or prisoner walked by.

After a few minutes of idle watching Fera appeared, looking hurried as she unlocked their cells and waved them after her.

Caeda and Alexander shared a knowing look, neither of them were wearing restraints. But Alexander followed along quietly with Caeda following behind him.

After moving along the corridor for a good while they came to a larger room, one with a sloped roof and scrappy supports holding it up. The light from outside spilling in through an open door on the opposite end and as well a few window-like holes.

"The Warden wants to speak with you two..." Fera said calmly as she led them to the leftmost end of the room where a heavily set door stood, the same puff-tailed guard from before waiting on one side of it and holding it open slightly. "He's inside."

Alexander nodded and pushed the door the rest of the way inwards. The room it led to was a good deal larger than what Alexander would expect of an office and the lack of any windows gave him reason to believe that wasn't what this was.

But The Warden stood at the other end of the room on the far side of an organized desk stacked with various forms on one end. He slowly gestured to the seats resting by the closer end of the desk.

Caeda walked forward awkwardly and sat down in one, clearly uncomfortable. Alexander followed after her and claimed the other seat, suddenly feeling small in the big chair.

The Warden settled into his own seat and spoke, "Welcome, I had you two brought here to discuss something special." He paused, "I'd like to have you two participate in the upcoming tournament as a team."

Caeda spoke abruptly. "We already partnered up."

The Warden looked to Alexander for confirmation, finding the news hard to believe.

Alexander simply nodded.

"Good, good! That makes things much easier." He shuffled a few papers around on his desk, looking for something. Finding it, he perked up and looked back to Alexander. "There's someone you'll want to meet before the tournament begins…" He glanced at the papers, "Rufus the Retaliator."

Caeda put on a hard frown and made a noise between a cough and a grunt.

Alexander gave The Warden a confused look, "Ok, where can I find Rufus?"

"He should be in the Gladium Canton, tell him that Hunter sent you."

Caeda protested, "Why are we being sent to see that old drunk?"

The Warden ignored her and continued to look at Alexander.

"Alright. Will we have a guide?"

"Boundforge will take you to the Gladium Canton and keep an eye on you both. I'll have you chained together and sent off in a moment."

Alexander blanched and Caeda's frown deepened. "I'm going to be humiliated by dragging him along, again?"

The Warden looked to Caeda and shrugged, "You could let him lead."

Caeda let out a laughing sigh and said in a mocking tone, "Right, that's much better."

Alexander opened his mouth to argue the shared chains, but stopped himself and nodded hesitantly, looking to Caeda apologetically.

She looked to him and her frown turned into a forced grin, "Fine..."

The Warden stood again and called out, "Boundforge, they're ready!" and the puff-tailed guard, Boundforge, walked through with two different sizes of restraints in his arms. "Get them prepped and take them to Rufus."


	6. Chapter 6 - Rufus the Ruffian

**Chapter 6 - Rufus the Ruffian**

Their trip to the Gladium Canton went well, their escort dissuading the other charr from stopping the odd duo on their way.

They came to a crude but stable downward spiral of housing and other dwellings where their escort handed the lead of the chains to Alexander. "You'll find Rufus down there." He said in a hushed voice, pointing to the bottom of the spiral.

"Aren't you going to take us down there?"

"No." Boundforge shook his head sharply, "I'm no gladium."

Alexander turned to Caeda with one eyebrow raised, "Gladium?"

She huffed out a long breath and explained, "A gladium is a Charr who has lost, or abandoned, their warband. Outcasts."

Boundforge pulled out a set of keys and handed one to Alexander, "You'll be watched." and with that he turned and left the way they had come.

Alexander looked forward, pocketed the key, and began walking down the winding steps in silence before asking. "Are you a-" He stopped himself as he felt her shadow spread over him as she straightened out and walked right on his heels. He kept quiet until a charr near the bottom spoke to them.

The charr was female and very elderly, resting in front of a shack that looked older than her. She spoke with a worn voice. "A mouse dragging along a lioness?" She let out a cackling laugh. "The young 'uns get crazier and crazier." She looked to Caeda. "Who are you looking for?"

Caeda spoke lightly, "Rufus the Drunk."

She smiled and nodded, "He's in the last place on the way down, listen for the guitar."

Alexander continued down, his interest piqued. They finally came to the ground, a metal and earthen patchwork surrounded by scrap pieces of metal and various shacks, all but the final one in disrepair. Just as warned there was the soft sound of a guitar being strummed along with some calm humming coming from the final shack, its door closed and a pile of empty bottles resting to one side of it.

Alexander walked up to the door and gave it three short knocks. "Rufus?" There was no response but the tune continued, so he knocked again. "Hunter sent us!" He called through the door.

The strumming stopped and the door swung open shortly afterwards to reveal an older human with a long, scraggly beard and short, waning hair. All of it an off-gray color. His eyes were half open and he swayed in the doorway with one hand braced against the doorframe, while the other scratched at his beard. "Hunter eh? What does he want?"

Alexander stared at the man for a moment, surprised to see another human in the Black Citadel. "I don- Training?"

Caeda let out a deep sigh and rubbed at her forehead.

"Who's your friend?" Rufus leaned out from the door to get a look and broke into a shaking laugh. "You-hoo got stuck with her-er! Oh-ho that's rich!"

Alexander stood there baffled as Caeda clearly battled with the urge to thrash the old-timer, visibly failing as her claws started to inch out. "You know each other. Is that why we were sent here?"

"Aye it is son, she got herself in trouble with me before and it bit her in the arse. You're here about the tournament right?"

"Yes, we are."

"Ahahaha! The same tournament I won not too long ago. Poor Caeda couldn't handle ol' me!"

Caeda couldn't help herself any longer and let her anger loose. She barreled past Alexander and towards the old man who deftly stepped aside as she flew by, pulling the chains tight as Alexander was tossed aside.

In a split second Rufus had a bottle in each hand and had already smashed one over Caeda's head as she turned. He quickly broke a second, a third, and a fourth over her head before she slumped onto her side. "Still a bitter bitch, ya can't pull one over on Rufus lassie, tha's why ye' lost."

Alexander scrambled up and rushed to the doorway, not sure who to help or if he should help at all. "Are you ok?"

"Of course I am lad, are you?" He tapped the side of his head. "Looked like she threw you hard."

"I'm fine." He looked to Caeda, who was very slowly lifting herself up again. "Calm down Caeda, we're here to get help."

She hissed out "This bastard won't be of any help, he's a dirty old fool who only plays tricks."

"-Ey! I can play and drink just as well as I can fight, you know that."

Caeda shambled to her feet, bared her teeth, and spread her arms ready to come after Rufus again. Who had already stepped into a corner of the shack to grab a blade that was resting on the wall.

Alexander hurried himself between the two and called out, "Stop!" and to his surprise, Caeda lowered her arms. "Let's just talk, I don't want to get in any more trouble." He looked hard at her, glancing to her previously injured arm.

She hesitated before sighing and flopping onto her back, now grabbing at her head with both hands.

Rufus put the blade back in its place and walked over to his guitar, which was propped up by the door. "Good. I don't want to hurt you honey, but you need to learn." He walked to the far side of the room and dragged a couple chairs out, setting them next to Caeda. "Sit down now buck, tell me your name and how you got into this mess."

Alexander looked at the old man and Caeda, having an idea of what their relationship might have been but still very confused. He eventually sat down next to Rufus. "I'm Alexander Kies from the Ebon Vanguard. I wa-"

"Good to meet you Alex of Ebonhawke, I'm Rufus the Ruffian." He started playing a soft and uplifting tune on his guitar but kept his eyes on Rufus.

Alexander continued, "...I was captured while looking for some family. They put me in a mine to work and moved me here after I got into a brawl with Caeda."

"A brawl? You look healthy for getting into a brawl with that beast." He smiled an honest smile and Caeda let out a long groan.

"I healed quickly." He stretched his previously injured arm out and rolled back the bandage to show Rufus the discolored and rough skin before rolling the bandage back into place.

"You're a strange one, I haven't seen skin like that before and I'm old enough to be your grandfather."

Caeda spoke up, "Are you going to teach him or chat us to death?"

Rufus frowned, a particularly mean gesture due to his worn look and sunken face. "Ok, ok. What do you want me to teach you Alex?" He lifted the guitar up for a moment, still softly playing his tune.

Alexander shook his head, "I need to learn how to beat things like her." He nodded towards Caeda, still on her back. "How to get over strength differences and reach issues."

"Strength and reach huh? Dodge and weave, very simple. You saw me do it when she charged me."

"I've tried stepping aside and it's always ended with my back to a wall and her standing over me."

"Twist your dodge, fake a step and pull back the other way." He paused and kicked Caeda's side. "Come on out and help him will ya?"

She sat up and glared at Rufus for a while as he continued to strum his guitar.

Alexander shuffled his chair back and stood, ready to intervene.

Rufus stood with him and walked outside, stopping his tune and leaving the guitar by the door. With a begrudging grunt, Caeda stood and followed him.

Alexander walked out last, fishing the key out of his pocket and removing his chains as he moved, handing the key off to Caeda who did the same before handing it back.

Rufus walked to the other end of the patchwork yard and looked exactly like a grizzled instructor as he stood at attention and pointed to his sides.

Alexander and Caeda took their places and Rufus walked over to Alexander. "Fake a step to one side and twist to the other, do not try to go under her unless she pounces or you'll end up flattened and splattered. Got it?"

Alexander nodded and Rufus stepped back with a clap to signal the start of the session and Caeda charged.

Alexander did as instructed and stepped right before diving to his left.

Caeda sailed by with a swipe, only managing to harmlessly tap Alexander's foot as he rolled. She hauled herself around and charged again.

Alexander recovered late and did exactly what Rufus told him not to do. He dived straight for her legs, hoping to slip under and trip her in the process.

Caeda saw him lunge forward and stopped her charge to tumble over him, landing with a pained grunt.

"Dead!" Rufus shouted. He moved to Caeda and braced himself to help her up.

Alexander rolled over a few times before popping up onto his feet again. "What? I made it under her."

"That's because she let you. If she wanted to she could've smashed you right then and there, no contest." Rufus shook his head, "Imagine a grape being hit by a hammer or four."

Caeda brushed off an arm and said, "You eyed what you were planning too early, it gave the dive away so I fell over you rather than onto you… Sadly."

Alexander frowned, "Ok, let me try again."

They took their places and started again. The first charge was avoided but the second knocked Alexander onto his side, and the third caught him while he was down.

"Again." Rufus called, with improved results, Alexander managed to get to his knees before the third charge hit him.

"Again." This time Alexander avoided the first three with no problem but stumbled as he tried to dodge the fourth and was slammed onto his back, pinned.

"Good. Again." Alexander hesitated once and found himself in the air on the second charge, caught and tossed by Caeda.

This continued for a couple hours, charging and dodging. Alexander avoided cleanly more often and Caeda punished poor dodges with increasing effect, eventually able to whip Alexander around if he didn't dive far enough away.

Rufus held his hands up and looked to Caeda, "That's enough, any more catches and you'll break something."

He then turned to Alexander, "You're learning fast but you need to be consistent or one poor move will get you killed."

Alexander nodded and doubled over to take some deep breaths, bruises already showing on him in various places.

Rufus loosened up, dropping his attentive stance and heading inside. "Jus' a minute." He rummaged around inside before coming out with one man-made sword and a larger charr-made sword, both of them sharp.

He handed the man-made sword to Alexander and walked over to stand in front of Caeda, who picked up on what Rufus intended and stepped off to the side.

"Ok son, let's test your swordsmanship." Rufus took a loose stance and began walking towards Alexander.

Alexander stood straight and mirrored the older man's movements. He circled once before closing in for a swipe.

Rufus stepped aside and retaliated with a thrust, Alexander knocked the thrust aside with his blade and chained the movement into an overhead swing.

Rufus stepped forward and batted the swing aside using his forearm while slipping his blade just under Alexander's chin.

"Good, but not fast enough." Rufus stepped back and Alexander staggered away, shocked by the bold move.

"I've never seen someone knock a strike away with their arm before."

Caeda snorted and crossed her arms, "It's not hard."

Rufus shook his head "It's dangerous, and reading a swing that quickly is hard to do." He paused to stretch, groaning with the effort. "Somethin' that comes with age."

They went back to their positions to start again. This time Alexander took the initiative and closed on Rufus.

They reached each other and traded swings for a couple minutes, looking like two awkward dancers as one hurried to the side and the other shuffled forward to a loose rhythm.

Rufus eventually knocked Alexander's sword out of his hands with a hefty parry and concluded the round.

"You're a fine swordsman, better than most your age but a bit too rigid... What kind of reach issues were you having?"

Alexander waved Caeda over and she walked to Rufus, who handed her the charr sword and took his place as instructor. "Begin."

Alexander closed quickly, not wanting to have to avoid another charge.

Caeda lunged toward him with a swipe, forcing Alexander to step away. She took advantage of the distance and took short steps back to keep him at the edge of her reach while she swung again and again.

Alexander avoided and parried a few strikes before stepping under one to lunge and stab at Caeda.

She reacted quickly and managed to push the stab just above her shoulder with her free hand, where it left a small cut.

Alexander pushed forward, forcing Caeda back to defend herself.

He swung towards her side where she caught and entangled his sword with her's. With him caught she threw a heavy punch with her free arm. He ducked under it but she pulled her arm back to grab him by the back of his head and pull him away from his weapon and into her, ending the duel.

"Good, both of you. Alexander, you closed well and pressured her. Caeda, you used your reach well and took advantage of your strength. And both of you protected yourselves, except for that scratch, Caeda."

Alexander retrieved his weapon and rubbed at the back of his neck as he moved back to his spot.

"Hmph." Caeda gave herself a quick shake and thumped back to her place.

"Again."

Caeda closed fast this time, catching Alexander quickly and giving herself room to retreat and use her reach to its fullest potential.

Alexander swung far to test the distance and missed Caeda entirely, only barely pulling his blade back up to defend himself as she started swinging.

He managed to reverse one swing with a strong parry and pressed her defence as hard as he could, trying to gain ground with feinted swings and sudden steps.

She backed away from each one, making good use of her early rush as the distance between her and the wall of a collapsed shack slowly shortened.

Alexander got tired of the reach game being played and dashed far forward, within hugging distance, to make quick slashes at Caeda's midsection and legs. She hurried backwards and twisted her sword down to stop his, but she could now feel her tail brushing up against the wall behind her.

Alexander pressed hard once again, swinging quickly to force a retreat, and it worked.

Caeda found herself pressing up against the shack at her back as Alexander stepped into his weapon's reach again and swung repeatedly.

Caeda stepped to the side and Alexander followed, but he followed too quickly and she nearly caught his leading leg with a swing, throwing Alexander's balance off as he shuffled to avoid the swing. She stepped forward then and shoved him over with her free arm before swinging her blade just under his chin. Winning that round as well.

Rufus smiled wide and looked like he was ready to applaud the duel, "Excellent! Great pressure and speed from Alexander with perfect baiting and sidestepping from Caeda. Why did Hunter send you two to me when you're already capable fighters?"

Caeda rested her arms at her side and shrugged. "To irritate me."

Alexander rolled onto his front and lifted himself into a sitting position, "To train. You two are clearly better than me."

Rufus nodded slowly. "Aye, there's plenty I can teach you, but Caeda has that more than covered already." He paused to think, his face scrunching up as he scratched at his beard and looked from Alexander to Caeda.

Caeda started to nod but stopped herself to ask, "What?"

"Relations, he wants me to be the counselor between you two! O-ho no, he couldn't 'ave chosen a worse person."

Alexander stood and started laughing. "Relations? Relations between two opposites?"

"You wouldn't be standing here, or standing at all really, if she didn't take a liking to you bud. I learned that the hard way a few years ago." He shot Caeda a crooked smile.

Alexander stared hard at the old man, not sure if he was being honest. He then looked to Caeda to gauge her reaction and she was wearing a neutral expression, one that almost looked happy when compared to her usual snarl. "Have you grown to… like me?"

She huffed out a deep sigh and turned, "You're brave and tough. But you're weak and much too bold."

Alexander nodded and frowned, "Maybe I'm weak when compared to you, but I'm a fifth your size at the most."

Caeda shrugged. "Still weak."

Alexander turned to Rufus. "Do you know any challenges that would put us on equal ground?"

"Hmmm… Not without putting a limitation on her, no." He smiled wide and said, "You could race with me riding her like a horse." he erupted into laughter.

Alexander fought back a laugh but smiled at the joke.

Caeda smiled a fake smile, but a rumbling growl gave away how she really felt. "Let's see how you've aged Rufus." She roughly waved Alexander over to Rufus.

Alexander walked over and handed him his sword.

Rufus' laugh died and was replaced by a sad grunt as he settled into a stance and started moving towards Caeda.

The two met halfway and Caeda made a grab for him rather than swinging.

Rufus stepped back and swung at her arm, landing a quick slice.

Caeda ignored it and stepped close to began swinging wildly, completely disregarding defense as she made full use of her free hand to grab and claw at Rufus, who looked stiff as he moved.

This forced Rufus onto his heels and made him give ground, but he avoided injury. For every few missed swings from Caeda he found the opportunity to deliver a quick cut to one of her arms as they whirled around.

Rufus' back hit a wall and she forced him against it, too large of an opponent to step around like she had when cornered by Alexander.

She dropped her weapon and grabbed his, forcing it away from him and tossing it aside.

Rufus was now unarmed and cornered but he looked perfectly calm, only wearing a slight frown, "Very good hon." His voice tight rather than relaxed like it was before.

"What's wrong Rufus? No bottle or knife to save you?" She pinned him to the wall by his shoulders and crouched down to eye level.

Rufus smiled, "Ya got me. But you look like you're gonna be feeling this one for a few days." He lifted one leg off the ground and kicked the toe of his boot against the ground, forcing the tip of a knife to poke through it. Alexander saw it fine but Caeda was too busy gloating to notice.

"Maybe, but you'll feel this for much longer." And she smiled. Only to have her smile open into a roar as Rufus drove the tip of his knife-toed boot into her thigh, loosening her grip on his shoulders and bringing her down to one knee.

Rufus kicked with his other foot, leaving Caeda to hold his weight against the wall and with her loosened grip he slipped free, landing on his rear as he scrambled to grab his weapon.

Caeda lunged for Rufus, her previous cockiness turned into plain anger, snarl included. Just as it looked like she would get a hold of Rufus and turn the makeshift arena into a butcher's shop, she stopped.

Rufus had gotten a grip on his sword and held it to her chest as he lied on his back, Caeda looming over him. Her snarl cut short

"Come on now, you 'ad me!" Rufus lowered his weapon and sighed, relaxing.

Caeda slammed one arm down on either side of Rufus to keep herself from falling.

He flashed her a nervous smile and shimmied his way out from under her before standing. "You won't beat a dirty bastard like me if you don't learn to finish the job without gloating."

Alexander looked at the two, shocked and awed. "S-she usually doesn't, how did you do that?"

"Simple son, talk smooth." He gave Alexander a crooked smile. "Ah I'm just kidding. Drive her into a rage and she'll make bad decisions, then you just work 'er from there."

"You'd both be meat if I was in a rage.'" She spat, mocking Rufus.

"Work her from there? I can hardly breathe by then."

Caeda straightened out again and slowly slumped as the adrenaline from the fight died down and her numerous wounds weighed her down. "Fighting dirty is what he means."

Rufus nodded and grinned, "That's right, fighting is a dirty business already, a little more muck won't hurt."

"What about killing?" Alexander asked.

Rufus opened his mouth to respond but closed it again as Caeda clamped a hand down on his shoulder and leaned, favoring her newly injured leg. "Killing is a sport, just like hunting."

Rufus shook his head. "It's a grim business that should be done quickly and cleanly."

Caeda looked down, very confused and Rufus continued shaking his head. "Just because I'm experienced doesn't mean I'm a fan of it, why do you think I sit down here with my guitar and drink?"

Alexander and Caeda answered together, "Because you're odd."

"Good, now get off of me. I can feel my shoulder about to give."

"Not as strong as you used to be?" She grinned and tightened her grip until Rufus pulled away.

"Maybe not, but you're gonna need a patching and I don't think I have enough rags to do it." He turned and hurried into his shack, returning with only a few loose strips of cloth. "You two need to get going so I can get back to drinking and singing."

Alexander hurried forward to help Rufus wrap Caeda's leg, having to leave her arms bare.

After a short argument Caeda and Alexander had their chains on again with Caeda leading them out of the gladium canton. The same old charr that directed them to Rufus nodded slowly as they passed.


End file.
